


dream of an old man

by numbika



Category: One Piece
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Sengoku watched him silently, folding his arms in front of himself. When he spoke, there was no trace in his voice of the serious somber tone he often used with his subordinates. "What were you dreaming of?"Garp shrugged a few moments later and stood up. He put on his vice-admiral cloak, however, it felt awfully heavy. "Nothing I want to talk about."





	dream of an old man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this dialogue prompt: https://im-here-to-help-you-all-write.tumblr.com/post/182353851586/a-what-were-you-dreaming-of-b-nothing-i

The rays of the Sun painted the whole sky orange, and everything in the forest gained an orange tint from them. The bark of trees looked as if they were made from bronze. The light painted the grass in a colour not too dissimilar from pumpkins and even the wind carried the feeling of a lazy afternoon. For once, there was peace on the whole island.

The marine and the three children were sitting around a softly crackling campfire, small sparks sprinkled from the edges. One of the kids reached into the fire from time to time to play with it, and drew his hand back without any harm. The others were all silently watching him, it seemed perfectly natural for them that he was able to do that.

At the moment, two of the three little rascals were trying to tell a story, while they waited for their meal to finish cooking on the fire.

"And then Luffy did this with his arm, and he reached out to the tree branch, and his hand stayed just like that!" Ace smiled widely and gave his brother a mocking grin. His face was full of tiny pimples, just as his brothers.

"It's not true, I managed to pull my arm back it was just very slow! My powers won't always do what I want them yet..." Luffy puffed up his cheeks, which expanded to twice the size a normal mans would.

"We could have used it as a rope!" Added his brother still grinning.

"What if you eat instead of jibber jabbering?" Garp sighed and took the great cuts of meat from above the fire and handed one to Ace and pushed another one into the mouth of the smaller one, who accepted this with a big grin and began to cheerfully munch.

The man glanced down beside him while he put the third slice of meat on a plate far enough away from Luffy. Leaning on his side, the third, blonde child snorted softly, hugging a tree bunch in his sleep.

Garp rolled his eyes but could not suppress the smile on his face.

"Sabo has tried to use it as one." Ace grinned and giggled a little, looking at their little brother who sniffed. Luffy gulped back his aforementioned sniffing and took the whole slice of meath into his mouth and started munching even more defiantly.

The marine gave a tired look to the young ones and shook his head. "You really are real brothers, you got the bickering figured out all right." He stroked the heads of the children one by one, who quieted down slightly.

Luffy sniffed back the big bubble of snot that developed on his nose and gulped. Ace mumbled slightly but his face was obviously blushed from embarrassment. Sabo just snorted in his dream and hugged the tree branch closer.

Garp smiled faintly, looking at the fire. He didn't even remember how long he'd been here.

The breeze rose and something changed in the forest.

_He didn't even remember..._

Suddenly Ace spoke with childlike seriousness in his voice.

"We have decided what we going to be."

Luffy immediately wanted to join the conversation and nodded enthusiastically.

"Really? Let me guess." The marine snorted and stared at the three kids. "You decided..." he silently looked down at his hands resting in his lap, he followed the line of his arm up to his shoulder. There was something missing from his black suit.

Something was off, he could clearly feel it. He glanced towards the three kid again. For once he decided not to follow up on his instincts.

"I suppose you want to be pirates." After one blink the three children was already standing before him, exchanging some nervous glances. Their nod wasn’t even half as confident as they intended. nodded but it was half of as confident as they intended.

"And you all want to be the Pirate King too."

The nod has become more determined.

Garp sighed into his hand, and rubbed his face. After a while he said something he'd always wanted, but never had the bravery to do so. He started by giving a small slap on the top of the head to each of them.

"Fine. Be whatever you want." Garp shook his head and snorted when he heard the children giggling.

"But do NOT make me save your life from the marines. I don't want to lose my job for three cheeky brats!"

He murmured softly and watching the broadly grinning kids tried and failed to suppress the pride welling up inside his heart.

However, the peaceful moment did not last long. He winced and looked around as the dancing leaves in the wind brought laughter with them and swayed the trees. It was a deep full laughter, a laughter that most of the world feared. He however heard it lot of times after various fights. He hated the fact that it was enough to hear the laughter to immediately recognize the pirate it belonged to.

He looked towards where the trees became thicker. There was a silhouette there. His face was covered by a shadow, but hearing the joyful edge of his words was enough to know that he was grinning.

"I knew I could trust you!" The notion of a grin became broader and more confident. "They're going to turn the world upside down, Garp!"

There was another breeze that run through the gray hair of Monkey D. Garp. Turning back, instead of the fire he found only half smoldering cinders.

He opened his eyes and had to blink a couple of time. The room was filled with the warmth of the afternoon sunshine and the soft squeak of one of the breezing windows. He could hear the muffled sounds of the island, noises, conversations. Everybody was doing their own daily routine.

He sighed deeply and sat up on the battered couch glancing at the scattered pages on the ground, then he looked toward his desk. The paperwork, he worked on it, but he got bored and decide to sit on the couch to think a little bit. It took him a few moments to realize that his office door wasn't closed and he was in fact, not alone.

Sengoku watched him silently, folding his arms in front of himself. When he spoke, there was no trace in his voice of the serious somber tone he often used with his subordinates. "What were you dreaming of?"

Garp shrugged a few moments later and stood up. He put on his vice-admiral cloak, however, it felt awfully heavy. "Nothing I want to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> My first one piece fic. I hope you liked it.


End file.
